Raiden Uzumaki
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Raiden Uzumaki is the son of Kushina and a Raiju combining the power of the powerful Kitsune with the mighty Raiju now one thousand years after his birth he has to protect his half brother Naruto from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone Shadow here and today we are going to start a new story this one is about Naruto and his older half brother Raiden Uzumaki.**

 **Name:** Raiden Uzumaki

 **Species:** Kitsune Raiju hybrid

 **Powers:** Lightning, fire, wind, Rinnegan, Rinne Sharingan, Sharingan yin, yang, and yin-yang release

 **History:** Raiden is the son of Kushina Uzumaki who also happens to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune and a Raiju so powerful he was second to his master Raijin only after the death of his father Raiden and Kushina met Minato who fell in love with her at first Raiden didn't get along with his mortal stepfather and felt he was trying to take his father's place but eventually Raiden warmed up to his stepfather who taught him his two signature jutsu the hiraishin, and Rasengan.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Raiden Uzumaki**

My name is Raiden Uzumaki I'm Kushina Uzumaki's oldest son me and mom are demons she is the mighty nine tailed fox and I'm a hybrid of a kitsune and raiju me and my mother spent years traveling around we went to the village Uzushiogakure where we lived with her followers the Uzumaki clan for years one day a man came to Uzu and took command of my mother's mind the man's name was Madara Uchiha.

Madara attempted to destroy Konoha with my mother I went after them and helped Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki to defeat my mother and we sealed her in Mito till she calmed down, eventually my mother did calm down but it was as Mito was dying of old age so she released my mother but mother came out as a young girl again so my mother using the name Kushina Uzumaki started to attend the ninja academy where she met Minato Uzumaki at first my mother didn't like the guy but one day my mother was kidnapped by Kumo and Minato saved her eventually she and Minato fell in love and got married for awhile I didn't like my step father they eventually enrolled me in the leaf ninja I graduated early alongside Itachi Uchiha, Yuri Haruno, Toshiro Nara, Hiromichi "Hiro" Akimichi, Yoko Yamanaka, Daichi Inuzuka, Akio Aburame, and Nariko Hyuga we were called the prodigy generation because we were the first generation of rookies to be made up of prodigy ninjas I was put on a team with Itachi Uchiha and Yuri Haruno under my mother Kushina Uzumaki.

During my free time Minato and me would train together eventually I started to like the man and accepted him as a member of my family, Minato and mother trained me in sealing and Minato taught me his Hiraishin and Rasengan I met his students Rin and Kakashi who also trained with me.

One day I was told the best news ever my mother was pregnant during this time mother told Minato that we were demons he understood why we didn't tell him sooner and accepted us, on the day mom was to give birth a man came claiming to be Madara Uchiha he took Naruto and said he'd kill Naruto if we didn't give him mother Minato and me went to grab my Naruto and Madara through him in the air Minato caught him and we saw his blanket covered in explosive tags.

Madara took mother and disappeared, a few minutes later mom in her nine tails form attacked the village Minato went after the man in the orange mask and I turned into my Raiju form and started to fight my mom eventually Minato arrived and started sealing mom and I noticed it was the dead reaper seal he asked if I could hold half of mothers chakra and Naruto take the other half I said I would as long as he gave me mom's dark chakra and gave Naruto the light chakra he agreed he also put a piece of his soul in naruto to eventually help him he also told me mom would be able to communicate with Naruto when Naruto activated his power with her.

A few days later me, Itachi, and Yuri got Rin as a sensei with my mother now sealed away a few years after Rin started training us she signed us up for the chunin exams we competed and we were promoted to chunin after that Minato's old master Jiraiya took me as his personal apprentice he allowed me to sign the toad contract, I now had the toads, foxes and thanks to my friends Shisui and Itachi the raven summoning contracts I managed to utilize all three in battle a year I also unlocked a doujutsu I didn't know I had the Rinnegan according to my mother I have it because when Hagoromo Otsutsuki made the Bijuu he used his own blood to give them physical form so I have the genetic potential for his power and bloodline later I completed my training under the sannin he recommended me for the Jonin exams I found out Itachi and Yuri and my other fellow prodigies were also in the exams in the exams we met the team that came before me and my teammates Eiichi Hyuga Nariko's asshole cousin, Steel Lee, and Rei a girl who had a weapons obsession our group made friends with Steel and Rei but Eiichi wouldn't take our friendship till I beat him to a pulp mainly because he had tried to kill Nariko whom I had grown close to over the years the twelve of us were promoted to Jonin and me and Itachi were recruited into the Anbu black opps.

I was given the name Raiju and Itachi was given the name Weasel eventually Kitty joined the Anbu as well and Team 7 was back together this time as Raiju, Weasel, and Panther, the three of us went on multiple missions as anbu a couple years later though something happened when I was thirteen Itachi and Shisui showed up at my door Suisui had blood dripping from his right eye, "Shisui, Itachi, what happened" I asked my best friend and older brother figure "Raiden Shisui was attacked they took his right eye now he's dieing we want you to have his left eye to protect it" said Itachi "who took his eye" I asked "Danzo Shimura" said Shisui as he took his last breath we took his body to Yuri who helped us transplant shisui's eye to my left eye then I felt something strange happen to my eye "Raiden your eye changed" said Itachi "what I asked "well look" said Yuri lifting a mirror I looked and in my left eye was a strange Rinnegan like eye it was red with a ripple pattern but it also had two tome " _my son this is a kekkei mora called the Rinne Sharingan it combines the powers of your Rinnegan and the powers of the sharingan but it seems to be in its first stage"_ explained my mother I told my friends and Yuri theorized it was because of the sharingan being added to my Rinnegan unlocked it.

For the first few weeks I checked to see if I could unlock shisui's sharingan and my rinnegan separately and I could I also found that unlike Kakashi I could turn off my transplanted Sharingan, a few weeks after I was given Shisui's Sharingan I over heard Itachi talking to the elders "I'll kill all the uchiha clan to stop the coup d'etat they are planning on the condition that you let Sasuke and my mother survive" said Itachi I couldn't believe it Itachi was going to murder his own family I followed him and the root anbu with him to make sure Mikoto and Sasuke wouldn't be hurt I went ahead of them to save Mikoto first "lady Uchiha I need you to come with me" I said to Mikoto when I arrived "why agent Raiju" she asked "Itachi is going to kill the clan but wants you to live I'm not part of his mission but you've been like a mom to me and Naruto since mother was sealed away I honestly don't care about Fugaku" I told her "me and Fugaku knew this would happen alright Raiden I'll come with you I took her hand and brought her to the Namikaze compound.

After that I headed back to the Uchiha compound when I got back I was horrified there the Uchiha lay dead on the ground but that's not all walking up to the gate were Naruto and Sasuke they saw all the Uchiha dead they ran to the main house shouting for Mikoto and Fugaku but they just found Itachi in full anbu garb minus his mask I went into the house and Naruto and Sasuke tried to attack but he just punched them in the gut and they fell over Itachi was about to use his Tsukuyomi but I stopped him neither boy needed to go through that torture.

I knocked the two boys out and started to fight Itachi "Raiden I need you to do me a favor" said Itachi after we finished fighting "what?" I asked "please watch my mother and brother" said Itachi "and when you get the chance take shisui's last eye back also if you start to go blind from the mangekyo sharingan take any other mangekyo you want" said Itachi and he left I picked up the two boys and took them to Sasuke's room and went to bring Mikoto back before that I called more Anbu in to clean the bodies and bury them we cleaned the blood and I went to get Mikoto and brought her home.

Over the years I continued training and watching Naruto and Sasuke from a far Mikoto allowed Naruto to live with her and Sasuke she offered me a place to but I felt that I needed to remain in the Namikaze compound for mom and Minato but I did visit at night so Naruto wouldn't see me if you're wondering why its because I blame myself for him being parentless at the time I watched the two train from the shadows and trained my Rinne Sharingan till it nine Tome three years after Itachi's massacre I tracked down Danzo and challenged him for Shisui's right eye and bet Shisui's left eye I fought Danzo and took back the right eye of Shisui Uchiha I went to Yuri and had her implant it in my right eye and I unlocked the Rinne Sharingan in my right eye and I continued training for years and finally Naruto became a ninja I asked to be his Jonin sensei but the third hokage had already placed him under Kakashi with Sasuke and Yuri's younger sister Sakura Haruno the third told me though that when Naruto unlocked the power of the nine tails I could train him in its use since over the last ten years I've trained in using mothers Chakra.

I've just recently completed a mission for the village and am reporting my success to the third he told me Naruto's team along with Rin sensei and Yuri were sent on a c-rank turned A-rank mission to Nami no Kuni and I was being sent to back them up with a partner "I don't need a new partner" I said "I know Raiden which is why this is an old friend" said the third and in walked a man I thought I would never see again Itachi Uchiha me and Itachi exchanged a brotherly hug and the third handed us our old Weasel and Raiju masks "so Raiju and Weasel do you accept this mission to back up team seven rin and aYuri and to assassinate Gato" said the third "we accept" me and Itachi said as we put on our masks and became Weasel and Raiju.

 **Here's a new story tell me what you guys thank and I will have the next chapter soon I hope that Raiden isn't overpowered and if you think he is well first off he and Itachi are the same age so he's had more time then Naruto to develop his Kyuubi and demon powers almost ten years so he has control of Kyuubi's dark chakra.**

 **If you haven't realised it yet Kushina is the Kyuubi ok and I know you can't turn off an implanted doujutsu but I'm just gonna say this, to me the Bijuu are members of the Otsutsuki clan and since hagoromo created the Bijuu and had a sharingan let's say he used his own blood to contribute to the Bijuus physical form while Kaguya made their chakra forms so Raiden and Naruto both have the blood of Kaguya and Hagoromo running through their veins so they have genetic potential for all three doujutsu and no I don't think I'll have Naruto have Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, Tenseigan, or Rinne Sharingan I may give him the Rinnegan since I gave Raiden that doujutsu and Raiden only got the Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan thanks to Shisui but he unlocked his Rinnegan so like, review, and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Raiju and Weasel**

 **To the Rescue**

Me and Itachi were jumping through the trees trying to catch up to Team seven "so Itachi why'd you come back I thought you were supposed to be rogue?" I asked my best friend "I was but I found out something and needed to tell the third and you." said Itachi "what is it what did you find?" I asked "there's a group out there calling themselves the Akatsuki lead by a man named Pein they're hunting the bijuu all of them that includes you and Naruto and Raiden the leader Pein he has a Rinnegan and he's an Uzumaki." said Itachi.

"That can't be possible the Uzumaki blood is such a diluted version of the sages blood that they shouldn't be able to inherit his eyes beside their also descended from the son who inherited the sages body not his eyes." said Raiden "but you're an Uzumaki and you have the eyes." said Itachi "that's true but one me and mother aren't actual Uzumaki's the Uzumaki and other people who lived in Uzu-no-Kuni just worshiped us as their gods so we took on the forms of the Uzumaki and when we live among the humans we take the name Uzumaki, and while mom was sealed in Mito she managed to get ahold of her genes and manipulate mine and her to make us Uzumaki's and mother is still the daughter of the sage and I am his grandson." said Raiden they arrived at the coast where they sensed several very powerful chakra signatures.

The two anbu concentrated Chakra to their feet and started running across the ocean when they arrived they saw Kakashi, Rin, and Yuri fighting Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist, "Raiden how do we go about this?" asked Itachi "while their fighting I'm going to set some Hiraishin seals so I can speed around the battlefield if Kakashi Senpai, Rin sensei, and Yuri get in a jam and I'm not ready you need to interfere to protect our siblings also on another note I think you should tell Sasuke the truth about what Fugaku was planning he deserves to know and in all honesty I can't see him make the mistake of killing you when it's Danzo who needs to die." said Raiden "I guess you're right I'll tell him about why I killed the clan if you tell Naruto the truth about his heritage he's old enough to know who his parents are." said Itachi "alright I actually agree with you let's end the fight first lets go." said Raiden and the two separated Raiden setting his Hiraishin kunai and Itachi keeping and eye on his younger brother.

Kakashi, Rin, and Yuri were trapped in water prisons by two water clones and the original Zabuza Itachi knew Raiden wasn't ready yet so he prepared to intervene, till he saw Naruto and Sasuke attack the remaining water clone the clone just knocked them back and as the clone was about to kill them Itachi got infront of his baby brother and his brothers best friend.

"I won't let you harm them." he said to the Zabuza clone, "an anbu." said Zabuza and the clone and him fought " _alright Raiden you try to finish up those seals and I'll hold off this clone and free the others._ " Itachi drew his chakra conductive sword "fire style: fireblade." said Itachi and the blade ignited into a flame.

 **With Raiden**

While Itachi fought Zabuza Raiden was setting the seals and kunai for his Hiraishin and was almost done when Zabuza got a good hit in on Itachi and broke his mask revealing Itachi Uchiha "well well Clan Killer Itachi Uchiha I wasn't expecting to ever see you." said Zabuza "I won't let you hurt my brother." said Itachi Raiden only had one Kunai left and he knew what he was going to use it for so he threw it right at Itachi "ninja art: mind connection jutsu." said Raiden and he connected on the mental level with Itachi "Itachi I have a plan I need you to catch the hiraishin kunai I threw you and hide it in the shadow of a normal kunai throw it at Zabuza and when he dodges I'll do the rest." said Raiden activating his Sharingan.

Itachi caught the tri-pronged Kunai grabbed a regular kunai and threw them at Zabuza using his Sharingan to predict the best path for it to take to get to Zabuza adding some wind chakra to direct the kunai Zabuza as predicted caught the first Kunai and dodged the second one this just caused Itachi to smirk.

"I told you a Kunai can't beat me." said Zabuza when suddenly everyone saw a black flash and another Anbu appeared this one wearing a wolf like mask "DIE." shouted the anbu swinging a sword downward shrouded in Lightning Zabuza moved his arm out of the way but the blade still cut underneath his eye "but how." said Zabuza as the anbu bent down and took the kunai out of the water "you act like you've never seen the Hiraishin but then again very few people have and lived to tell the tale." said the anbu "who are you?" asked Zabuza "I am Raiju your death." said Raiju and he attacked with his sword again Zabuza once again dodged the blade and started performing hand signs Raiju did likewise returning the blade to its sheath.

"Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Sara, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee, Tori, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Zabuza and Raiju said at the same time creating two water dragons simultaneously the water dragons attacked each other and when they stopped Zabuza was pushing the decapitation blade against Raiju's own ninjato blade.

The two powerhouses separated and Raiju continued to copy Zabuza perfectly "how can this be." everybody except Rin, Kakashi, Yuri, and, Itachi wondered not knowing behind the the mask the Thunder beast had two Sharingan eyes activated a storm then started lightning striking the water right next to Raiju and as the lightning caused him to become a dark silhouette everyone saw them two glowing red Sharingan behind the mask "amazing in only four years he's mastered the sharingan to mine or Kakashi's level." said Itachi "what do you expect he was always insanely stubborn about training." said Yuri "My movements, it's as if, it's as if he knows what i'm..." thought Zabuza "going to do next." said Raiju.

"What? Is he reading my mind as well?" thought Zabuza "he looks at me with those eyes." thought Zabuza and Raiju kept copying him "it makes you furious doesn't it." said Raiju "ha all your doing is copying me like a monkey." said Zabuza "you can't beat me with cheap tricks, I'll crush you." Zabuza and Raiju said at the same time.

"When I'm finished with you you'll never open that monkey mouth again." said Zabuza Raiju concentrated his energy into an illusion combining the power of his sharingan with a Kitsune's natural talent for illusions to make Zabuza see another Zabuza behind Raiju "what is that?" thought Zabuza and if Raiju was honest he really enjoyed messing with Zabuza's head "It's me." thought Zabuza as Raiju made the illusion more clear to Zabuza's eyes "water style: Giant vortex jutsu." said Raiju unleashing a powerful vortex of water on Zabuza while also making Zabuza think he was going to do the same thing.

Raiju flooded the area around the lake he was in and pinned Zabuza to a tree with three Kunai knives and flashed over to another branch "your finished." said Raiju Zabuza just looked at Raiju and asked "how? Can you see the future?" Raiju seemingly thought about it "yes this is your last battle." said Raiju lifting his lightning covered ninjato " _yes sochi-kun kill him for trying to hurt you brother._ " Raiju heard his mother say in his head.

As Raiju was about to take off Zabuza's head two senbon came out of nowhere and hit the missing nin in the neck killing him surprising everyone even Raiju, Raiju looked towards another tree to see a kid who could be no older than the three genin watching them "you were right it was his last battle." said the kid in the mask Raiju jumped off the branch and checked Zabuza's vitals.

"Nothing." said Raiju for the others to hear getting up and looking towards the masked nin "thank you I've been tracking Zabuza for some time now waiting for this very moment." said the masked nin "by your mask I'd say your part of the hidden mist anbu hunter and tracker unit." said Raiju Yuri and Itachi coming up next to him their anbu masks on "impressive your well informed." said the hunter nin "an anbu must always watch for threats to its village foreign and domestic so I've made a point to study the possible ninja I could run into from foreign countries from their genin to anbu." said Raiju.

"A tracker." said Naruto but Sakura pointed out he didn't know what that was and explained it "Yuri your sisters a little know it all bitch you know that right." whispered Raiju to his sister figure "blame my parents they raised her to chase the Uchiha and put down your younger brother." said Yuri "well you better change that." said Itachi not wanting a fan girl to marry into his clan "I will try." said Yuri.

Naruto started to complain about their training being nothing compared to the other kids since he was able to take down Zabuza in a few seconds and they needed Raiju to come and save them "Naruto that's the difference between how our two villages work Kiri raises their ninjas to be weapons and soldiers you are trained to be guardians and defenders of Konoha and the will of fire itself that exist in all Konoha shinobi the will to do what's right to stand by your comrades through thick and thin no matter what they've done." said Raiju staring at Itachi "he is right all the different villages they raise their shinobi for different things we raise ours to be warriors and defenders of the will of fire." said Itachi "to protect the dreams and beliefs of the first, second, third, and fourth hokage's." said Yuri.

The genin, jonin, and bridge builder all looked at the three in awe Rin looked not at the three kids she took on as her students but at three well trained and honorable warriors she had trained in the absence of her senseis wife, she had always wondered if she had trained the three of them right and today she knew she did.

The masked ninja jumped onto the ground and grabbed Zabuza's body "your struggle is over now." said the ninja and he made a hand sign and teleported away.

Raiju deactivated his sharingan and stopped the storm he had made while Kakashi covered his sharingan with his headband "now lets go we have a mission to complete me and weasel have a businessman to assassinate and you all have a bridge builder to protect." said Raiju "Raiju's right we still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge." said Kakashi "sorry for causing you all this trouble you all can rest at my place when we get to the village." said Tazuna "alright let's move out." said Kakashi and then he passed out with Rin catching him "yeah I saw that coming." said Rin and she started to carry Kakashi to the bridge builders home.

Upon arriving Rin threw Kakashi's body onto the couch "rest you idiot." said Rin "and you three go shower and get rest yourselves we have a lot of planning to do before Weasel and Raiju can assassinate Gato." said Rin to Raiju, Itachi, and Yuri "yes sensei." said the three and they left.

Rin sat down in a chair next to Kakashi's couch "um excuse me mam are you the ninja assigned to protect my father." said a woman with blue hair "yes we are mam, your father said we could stay here for the duration of our mission here in the land of waves "thank you for protecting my father." said the woman "your welcome can you tell me where I can put this idiot." said Rin "of course my name is Tsunami by the way." said the woman "it's nice to meet you Tsunami." said Rin.

 **With Itachi**

"Sasuke we need to talk." said Itachi "I'll kill you, you bastard." said Sasuke running at him Itachi just stopped him with his pointer and middle finger on his forehead like he used to do when Sasuke was a kid "listen Sasuke I lied to you when I said I killed our family to test my skill." said Itachi "then why." said Sasuke "first can you take off the genjutsu I'll take off mine if it makes you more comfortable." said Itachi and he used the hand seal for release and where Itachi once stood was a beautiful young woman she was tall, and slender, long raven hair tied in a ponytail, and lethe muscles for speed, this was Itachi's true form Izuna Uchiha.

Sasuke did the same and there stood a younger version of Mikoto Uchiha, this was Sasuke's true form Satsuki Uchiha "now tell me why did you kill our family and leave only me and mother alive?" asked Satsuki and Izuna explained everything how their father was planning a coup d'etat that would have thrown the leaf into a bloody civil war and would have weakened the village which would have invited the other villages to attack them and probably would have ended in Konoha's destruction and how Shisui had planned to use a very powerful genjutsu to trick their father to make peace with the Hokage but Danzo for some reason wanted to be rid of the Uchiha so he had killed Shisui and taken one of his eyes and Izuna as Itachi had given Raiden the other eye and then had Itachi and some other Anbu murder their family except her and their mother "and that's the story sister." said Izuna "why would Danzo want our clan dead?" asked Satsuki "I don't know I believe Raiden may know since he had fought Danzo for Shisui's other eye but if he does he's not talking about it." said Izuna.

"I'm so sorry Satsuki for killing our clan, I'm just glad Raiden was able to save you and mother." said Izuna "I forgive you onee-chan and I'm sorry for blaming you for so long." said Satsuki "you have nothing to apologize for Imouto." said Izuna as she and her sister hugged.

 **Raiju**

"Naruto I need to talk to you." said Raiju "what is it?" Naruto asked and Raiju removed his mask "Naruto my real name is Raiden Uzumaki I'm your older half brother." said Raiden "what but how why have I never seen you before?" asked Naruto "I have a lot to explain to you young one." and so Raiden explained everything to his younger brother how he their mother was the nine tails sealed inside of him, and how she had met Raidens father and they had conceived him he then told her about Mito and Hashirama sealing their mother into Mito Uzumaki and how she was set free after Mito passed she decided to stay in Konoha and see how the world had changed since her father's time, how she met Naruto's father Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage how when Naruto was born a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha came and threatened Naruto unless they handed over their mother Minato had saved Naruto but Madara got ahold of their mother and put her in another genjutsu to attack Konoha a second time, and how the fourth sealed their mother inside the two of them.

"That's the story of how our father died and our mother was sealed inside you and me." said Raiden "why didn't you help me or take care of me?" asked Naruto "because one when father died I was still just a kid even by demon standards while I will live longer and age way slower than you it happens in both ways I have the physical and mental maturity of a 17 year old." said Raiden "ok, so why didn't anyone tell me about my parents?" asked Naruto "only father knew mine and mothers true nature, and our parents had lots of enemies if Iwa or Kumo found out that an Uzumaki and the son of the yellow flash was alive they'd have you killed before you could ever become like dad in terms of power." said Raiden.

"I know this is a lot to process and I'm not the family you've always wanted but I'm willing to try if you are too." said Raiden putting his Raiju mask on and leaving the room "if you ever need help with moms chakra when you finally unlock it I will be happy to train you." said Raiden as he left the room to let Naruto think.

 **Yuri and Sakura**

Yuri and her sister Sakura sat in their room "listen Sakura you have to stop belittling Naruto and worshiping Sasuke." said Yuri "why Naruto's an idiot who should never have made it this far." said Sakura "because Sakura even if he isn't as intelligent as you he works harder than you and he is definitely more powerful than you in terms of Chakra, strength, and stamina and do you know why that is." Yuri asked her sister "why." asked Sakura "because he has spent his life training himself you haven't done anything to really prepare yourself for the shinobi lifestyle you diet which isn't good for a kunoichi a kunoichi needs all the strength they can get, your long hair will become a weakness for you one day so listen to me Sakura if you want to impress Sasuke enough the only thing he will see is strength only if you prove your a strong kunoichi will he ever acknowledge you as more than just a fangirl." Yuri said and she left Sakura to think things over.

 **The next day**

Raiden woke up in his room he put on his Anbu gear tied his headband around his head and put on his mask and went down stairs and stood next to Itachi also in his gear "so did you tell Sasuke the truth?" Raiden asked Itachi "yeah did you tell Naruto?" Itachi asked Raiden "yep." said Raiden.

Raiden and Itachi sat down and discussed a plan to assassinate Gato when everyone else came down, "Naruto today I'm going to teach you techniques our parents would've wanted you to have." said Raiden "really?" Naruto asked "yep." said Raiden "what are you going to teach me are you going to teach me that cool teleporting thing you do?" asked Naruto "the Hiraishin is to advanced for now to learn that technique we need to teach you sealing and for that well your an Uzumaki it should come as easy as breathing like kenjutsu but first I'm going to teach you calligraphy for your sealing and then will start learning some of moms old kenjutsu styles when we get home will get you a sword but for now will train with these wooden swords." said Raiden pulling out a scroll and unsealing two wooden swords.

"Naruto today I'll let you start on one of the most powerful jutsu in my arsenal." said Raiden "what is it?" asked Naruto Raiden just held out his hand and a spiraling sphere formed "this jutsu was passed down to us by the fourth hokage, its called the Rasengan it was the signature jutsu of the fourth along with his Hiraishin I want to start teaching you it." said Raiden.

"Sasuke today were going to unlock your sharingan." said Itachi "how?" asked Sasuke "were going to use a genjutsu called Tsukiyomi it will allow us to put you through enough trauma to unlock the sharingan." said Itachi and the two groups of siblings left "well while the Uzumaki and Uchihas siblings train Sakura you and I are going to guard Tazuna while he works on the bridge." said Yuri and the Haruno sisters followed Tazuna to his bridge.

 **With the Uzumaki brothers**

Raiden took Naruto to the part of the forest with a lake in it "alright Naruto were going to start with the Rasengan." said Raiden pulling out a scroll and unsealing water balloons "now Naruto the first step is rotation this is accomplished by trying to pop this water balloon with chakra to do this you need to spin your chakra in multiple directions usually in the direction that a person's chakra spins naturally which can be told by the direction ones hair grows." said Raiden and he passed a water balloon to Naruto "now begin the training." said Raiden and Naruto started his training naruto popped the balloon but not the way he needed to.

"Again." said Raiden and gave Naruto another water balloon.

 **With the Uchiha sisters**

Itachi and Sasuke went into another part of the forest and took off their genjutsu "ok Imouto you remember when you were a kid how I almost put you in a genjutsu before Raiden showed up right?" asked Izuna "yeah." said Satsuki "well I'm going to put you in it till you've activated the Sharingan for what feels like seventy three hours but what is actually only a few seconds I will put you through hell but its so you can protect yourself and those you care about like Naruto-Kun." said Izuna when she said Naruto-Kun she had a teasing smirk on her face "shut up onee-sama." said Satsuki blushing and looking away "now satsuki look into my eyes." said Izuna and Satsuki did and for what felt like eternity Satsuki was put through her worst fears from watching her entire clan get massacred, to the civilian council finding out she was a girl and turning her into a baby factory, to Naruto rejecting her and hating her until finally her eyes took on the red of the sharingan each with two tomoe.

 **With the Uzumaki brothers**

Naruto was still working on the first step of the Rasengan "ok Naruto time to stop let's move on to kenjutsu now." said Raiden "but I almost got it." Naruto said "no Naruto it's time to take a break and practice sword fighting." said Raiden grabbing two wooden short swords and throwing one to Naruto and Raiden demonstrated some Kata "alright Naruto I'll teach you basic kenjutsu as well as some of my own kenjutsu styles first master the basic sword movements." said Raiden and Naruto practice the basic movements.

Naruto got the basic kata down so Raiden decided to teach him some of the his Lightning Slasher sword style a style that relied on quick and powerful "this style needs you to be fast as lightning and strong as steele, figuratively speaking at least." said Raiden and so Naruto and Raiden spared for a few hours.

Hours later the duo stopped training "well it's almost night so lets get back to Tazuna house tomorrow will be chakra control, then more Rasengan training then back to Kenjutsu." said Raiden and they made their way back to Tazunas home for dinner.

The two brothers arrived back at Tazuna's house and the children sat with the family of three the three genin, and three jonin and two anbu sat eating and in the spirit of their rivalry Naruto and Sasuke (she and Izuna put up their genjutsu before they came back) were seeing who could eat more faster it reminded Yuri of Raiden and Itachi when they were all kids actually and the two boys just threw up "you two are definitely Raiju and Itachi's brothers." said Yuri "your both strong but your morons sometimes." said Yuri "hey." said Raiden and Itachi but Yuri heard the smile in their voices.

After dinner Sakura and Yuri looked at a photo that looked like a part was cut out while Raiden took a locket from around his neck and gave it to Naruto and he opened it and in it he saw a family of four a red head woman, a blonde man, a black haired five year old and a newborn blond baby "is this us with mom and dad?" asked Naruto "yep mom and dad wanted you to have at least one photo as a family with them before they passed said Raiden his cold mask slipping as it tended to do when he thought about his now lost family.

"Excuse me miss Tsunami, mr Tazuna but why does this picture look torn up?" asked Sakura and the family of three tensed up "it was my husband." said Tsunami "in this land he was known as a hero." said Tazuna and Inari ran off "father you know your not allow to talk about him." said Tsunami and she ran after Inari and Tazuna began the story of Inari's father Kaiza "he wasn't his real father he came into our family later, and he brought so much happiness." said Tazuna "it sounds like Minato sensei for Raiden and Kushina sama, doesn't it Kakashi." said Rin "yes it does seem it matches how Minato-Sensei came into the lives of Raiden and Kushina." said Kakashi "back in those days Inari use to laugh and smile all the time until, until the day everything changed he never laughs or smiles any more after that day." said Tazuna as tears ran down his cheeks.

"The word courage was stolen from this island we were left feeling powerless hopeless and Inari suffered the most ever since that day ever since it happened." said Tazuna "tell us what happened to Inari." said Kakashi "first you need to know about the man his father the man who taught us the word courage who was a hero in this land." said Tazuna "a hero really?" asked Naruto "you can decide that for yourself he came here three years ago." said Tazuna and he told the story of Kaiza father of Inari and hero of wave.

Tazuna started the story explaining how Inari first met Kaiza when some bullies had taken his dog poochie and thrown him into the ocean Inari had been to frightened to jump in and so the bullies pushed him in anyway "interestingly enough at that exact moment pooch figured out how to dog paddle." said Tazuna Inari had almost drowned when Kaiza had saved him Inari woke up near a campfire where Kaiza was cooking fish he and Inair had given Inari food and advice "thats sounds like something my father once told me." said Raiden "his name was Kaiza a simple fisherman who had come here from another land to follow his dreams, after that Inari and Kaiza were inseparable the boy had never known his real father so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life he looked up to him followed in his footsteps like a real father and son, Kaiza spent more and more time with us till he just naturally became a member of the family and then when this town needed him he became more." said Tazuna.

Tazuna explained that one day a rain storm had come and the flood gates had opened and it endangered the entire lower district Kaiza had swam through the raging currents to tie a rope to close the floodgates, "this man sounds like my father." thought Raiden **(seriously am I the only one drawing parallels between Minato and Kaiza I mean seriously Kaiza felt like the land of waves version of Minato Namikaze he was pretty much the village leader from what I've seen, he was willing to risk his life for his village, and even died trying to save his village.)** "from that time on Kaiza was considered a hero in this land he taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his son, but it wasn't long after Gato had shown up and took over the whole village only Kaiza stood up to him Gato couldn't have a local hero getting in his way it took his whole gang to stop one man." said Tazuna as he explained how Gato's gang had taken Kaiza beaten him broken his arms and executed him publicly.

"What kind of heartless scum does that to a man." said Raiden "he's worse than a demon on its worst days." thought Raiden "since then Inari's changed so did Tsunami and everyone else we lost our will." said Tazuna and Raiden just looked at the wall and everyone looked at him feeling the killing intent all he could think about was his own father how Inari and Kaiza reminded him of himself and Minato even if Raiden didn't like Minato when he was younger but he soon realized how can you replace someone who was never there to begin with no the Raiju wasn't Raiden's father that honor belongs to Minato Namikaze yellow flash of the leaf.

"Rin-sensei, Kakashi-senpai I'm going out for a while I might be out all night." said Raiden "don't kill yourself from exhaustion Raiden." said Rin knowing her student well enough "I'm going to prove that in this world heroes do exist like father showed me twelve years ago." said Raiden and all he saw was his mother's claw going through Minato as he sealed her away within him and Naruto Raiden stood on the docks his hand covered in lightning and he started to throw it at the sea screaming and growling as he tended to do in rage.

Meanwhile in the forest Naruto was continuing his Rasengan training despite everyone saying he should rest and that he had plenty of time to learn the techniques his brother was teaching him after all it took the fourth three years to develop the Rasengan Naruto had practice so much he passed out on the ground in the forest.

 **The next day**

A black haired female was out and about gathering herbs this was the fake hunternin working for Zabuza, Haku while gathering herbs she saw Naruto passed out on the ground she thought that she should kill but she couldn't bring herself to do it so she woke him up.

 **With the rest of squad 7 and team Rin**

Sakura had woken up and had seen everyone but the Namikaze brothers **(that's what we'll call Naruto and Raiden from now on it's time for them to be the sons of Minato not two orphans)** "is Raiden still enraged seriously if he wasn't an Uzumaki he would be dead of chakra exhaustion." said Yuri "what's so great about being an Uzumaki?" asked Sakura "the Uzumaki clan were the cousin's of the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuuga clans all four of them descended from the Otsutsuki clan, the Uzumaki have really high chakra reserves the have seemingly endless amounts of chakra I once saw Raiden fight for five days before he actually stopped and passed out from chakra exhaustion, Uzumaki also have healing factors that allow them to heal from even the most grievous of wounds this is mainly because they have a strong life force, the Uzumaki were also masters of fuinjutsu or the art of sealing, and kenjutsu the art of swordsmanship, essentially it's impossible for an Uzumaki to become exhausted from chakra use if they aren't in a really tough fight." said Itachi "still we should go look for them." said Sasuke and leaving and Itachi did as well.

 **With Raiden**

Raiden was lying down on the docks exhausted from throwing lightning at the ocean when Itachi came by and saw the teenage demon passed out "oh Raiden." mumbled Itachi, "wake up Raiden time to get back to training the boys." said Itachi and Raiden got up "then let's go." said Raiden and the two walked into the woods to look for their siblings.

They found Naruto and Sasuke "Raiden look." said Naruto and he popped a water balloon with chakra, "hmm great work naruto now onto step two power for this step you need to pop this rubber ball with chakra, but first I want you to walk on the water over there with chakra." said Raiden pointing at the lake next to them and Naruto went to water walk for a few hours.

"Sasuke I want you to do the same thing." said Itachi and Sasuke went water walking to after a few hours Raiden called Naruto back it was time to continue the rasengan training after nearly a few hours of that Naruto popped the rubber ball with chakra "alright Naruto step three the last step is compression you need to combine the first two steps into the Rasengan." said Raiden "to do that you need to use the first two steps and not pop this balloon." said Raiden.

No matter how much Naruto tried he couldn't do it, "alright Naruto time for sword training." said Raiden and Naruto grabbed his wooden sword and he and Raiden spared Raiden showing Naruto his Kenjutsu style: Lighting slash which was a sword move that required naruto to make quick slashes across his opponent while it wasn't really that deadly since it didn't cut to deep unless he could get multiple cuts in one attack.

Itachi meanwhile was teaching Sasuke the Uchiha style of Kenjutsu "alright Sasuke our clan has two kenjutsu styles the first is Uchiha Blaze Sword: Fire Possession, and Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo." said Itachi demonstrating each move the fire possession first he shot a fireball attack and then sliced through the imaginary opponent, next was the dance of the sun halo which was where Itachi covered the blade in fire and attacked.

Raiden and Itachi decided to let their siblings spar with their fighting styles still only using wooden swords.

Later they went back to the house.

 **A few nights later**

The Uchiha and Uzumaki just finished more training sessions with their older siblings "let's go back." said Sasuke "ok." said Naruto and the four walked back to the house they walked back into the house Sasuke and Naruto practically carrying each other "what with you two you look like something the cat dragged in." said Tazuna "they can now water walk and their now beginners in one of mine and Itachi's respective styles of Kenjutsu." said Raiden "excellent you four can help guard Tazuna tomorrow and Raiden it's up to you to deliver the killing blow to Gato." said Kakashi "understood Kakashi-senpai." said Raiden as he and Itachi helps Naruto and Sasuke to sit down to eat dinner and then took their own seats.

After dinner they talked more about why the Konoha nin stuck around and Kakashi quoted the first hokage but then Inari got angry and said they didn't know anything about suffering and pain which just pissed off Raiden "shut up boy." said Raiden his voice taking on a growl like sound "you say we know nothing of suffering well let me tell you something your life was heaven in comparison to some of us look at Kakashi over there he watched his father kill himself when he was only nine years old, Itachi he had the expectations of his entire clan on his shoulder and then he was forced to kill off all but two so he could protect our god forsaken village and finally me and Naruto, I had to watch my parents die right in front of me and Naruto didn't even get to know our parents in fact I say of everyone in this room Naruto had a worst life and I can sum it up in one number one hundred fifty-three." said Raiden "what?" asked everybody "thats how many assassination attempts were made on Naruto by the time he was one year old and that's not where it ends, several people have attacked him since he was young I had to protect him from all that as it was all I could do for my younger brother since those idiots on the civilian council wouldn't let me see him I had to kill several of my own villagers because they can't tell the difference between and a scroll and a fucking kunai knife." said Raiden "you can be a coward and a wimp for all your life for all I care but don't ever think you had the worst life because five of us well in comparison you've been living in heaven." said Raiden and he left "i'm going to bed." said Raiden "is all of that true?" asked Tsunami "yes Raiden was force to grow up faster than most early graduate genin he had his first human kill by the time he was six and by that time he had been a ninja for a year he had only ever had to kill animals to lose his hesitation to kill but not even killing rats, birds, and toads can prepare you for the moment you kill another human being." said Rin "it was a lot of pressure to put on a five year old." said Rin

 **Inside Naruto's seal**

In the seal on Naruto to keep his mother Kyuubi at bay Kushina sat in her cage thinking of all the pain her two sons went through especially Raiden while he wasn't physically hurt he was mentally injured and scarred "oh my little Rai-Chan I'm sorry for putting so much stress on you at such a young age you should never had to take a human life until you made chunin and turned fourteen at least." said Kushina as she openly wept for her eldest.

 **In Raidens seal**

Raiden was meditating so he could go into his mindscape and he arrived in a lush forest and he went to find his mother "mom where are you?" called Raiden and his mother came out of the woods dressed in a blood red kimono "oh sochi-kun come give mommy a hug." said Kushina her arms wide open and Raiden hugged his mother and started to cry "shhh it ok honey, its ok." said Kushina and she lied against a tree letting her son cry into her now while she was the darker half of her chakra it didn't mean she was evil or at least not completely she still had the maternal care for her son that she was sealed into especially when he was like this eventually even his mind self cried to sleep like his physical.

 **The Next day**

Raiden was awakened by the sound of his brother screaming about how everyone left him and Raiden behind, and Raiden saw him head out so Raiden first got ready and went downstairs "oh hello Raiden your sensei said when your ready your orders are on the table." said Tsunami smiling at Raiden "thank you miss Tsunami." said Raiden and he looked at his orders his orders were to take out Gato and so Raiden left the house when he got outside he summoned his six paths and had three guard the house and three head to the bridge his six paths were six shadow clones with his Rinnegan and chakra rods in their bodies.

After he knew everyone would have him at their side he headed out to Gato's base it took him and hour or so to find the building that they knew Gato would be in and he saw several Samurai, thugs, and ninja guarding it so Raiden got out his Ninjato and utilizing light, fast, and strong movements and managed to get inside he arrived at Gato's office he saw he wasn't there so he went to the bedroom he wasn't there either so he grabbed some surviving thugs and using the Rinnegans human path found out that Gato planned to double cross Zabuza and have him killed he also learned that Gato had several slaves and found were the safe was so Raiden after slaughtering the rest of Gato's men freed his slaves and took all of Gato's money to return to the people of Wave.

Raiden knowing he wouldn't get to the others on foot looked through the eyes of his three paths he sent to the bridge he saw that they were still fighting Zabuza and he saw Naruto and Sasuke in a dome of some sort he didn't know what was happening but he used his Hiraishin to teleport straight to Naruto.

When he arrived he saw several Senbon around him and so he grabbed the two younger boys and teleported to Yuri and Itachi "what, where did he come from?" said Zabuza "sensei I couldn't find Gato at his base but I interrogated one of his men and found out he's coming here to kill Zabuza and Tazuna I killed the rest of his men freed some slaves and took his money to return to the people." said Raiden to Rin "good work Raiju now prepare to face the rest of Gato's men and take him out." said Rin "yes sensei." said Raiden.

A few minutes later Gato and his men arrived well Zabuza given up I guess your not good as you say" Gato said but then his men started dropping "what-what is this." said Gato as more men dropped blood pooling from the wounds when it was all over Raiju stood over the bodies stepping through the puddles of blood going over to Gato "p-p-please no I'll give you anything money-women." said Gato but Raiju just stood over him his sword drawn he swung the blade and cut the man's head off.

The body fell over blood coming from where his neck and head used to be connected Raiden walked back over "Gato is dead." said Raiden "Zabuza I have something to tell you Yagura is under a genjutsu from Madara Uchiha he's not doing what he's doing because he wants to but because someone wants him to." said Raiden.

"Why tell me." asked Zabuza "because the yin half should always be there to protect its yang half Zabuza Karatachi Momochi." said Raiden and Zabuza's eyes widen finding the teen anbu knew his real name "you and me are alike we both only want to protect our brothers and we both hold the darkest burden anyone can hold isn't that right Three." said Raiden his eyes turning red and taking on a slit pupil "go back to Kiri save your brother Yagura protect him." said Raiden and he and the other Konoha ninja left the bridge "come on Haku were going back to Kiri." said Zabuza "why?" asked Haku "because I have someone I need to save it's time you met your uncle as he should be not as a genjutsu makes him." said Zabuza and he and Haku left Wave to save Zabuza's younger half brother Yagura the fourth Mizukage, and the yang three tailed jinchuuriki.

 **Bridges completion**

With the bridges completion Raiden returned the money to the people of Wave who gave the amount needed to pay a A-class mission and the teams returned to Konoha and Wave decided to name the bridge the great Uzumaki bridge after the two brothers that saved Wave Naruto and Raiden Uzumaki.

 **On the road to Konoha**

"So Itachi what are you going to do about Akatsuki?" asked Raiden "I need to go back and spy on them I have to do it to protect you and the Leaf." said Itachi "I understand good luck Itachi." said Raiden and Itachi broke from the group to return to the Akatsuki.

"Raiden will we ever see Itachi again." asked Sasuke "we may but it won't be as friends family or comrades, it may be as enemies and he'll try to attack me and Naruto, but when that time comes I know he won't want to but he does what is needed to protect the Hidden Leaf." said Raiden.

 **A.N. The second chapter finally out it took me a while to do the whole wave arc and I think of any fight scene I've ever written the one between Raiden and Zabuza was one of my best and if your wondering why I made Zabuza and Yagura brothers its because I plan to have two jinchuriki for each Bijuu that will appear and Zabuza is Yagura's brother in this therefore the jinchuriki for the dark portion of the three tails chakra like Raiden for the Kyuubi, for some this was easy like Gaara and Shukaku or Bee and Hachibi since Bee and Gaara already had siblings but for some I have to make some up but then I decided on some like Yagura why make up more when I could just take an existing character and change the story and the different last name would be easy enough to explain like Raiden and Naruto Zabuza and Yagura are half siblings and no I don't plan to make the ones who already have siblings into half siblings unless I can make it work.**

 **anyway like comment and review and if you flame you will be ignored unless it's constructive next time the beginning of the Chunin exams arc which I may split in two chapters.**

I also think I should acknowledge some questions a reviewer had and they are good questions thank you Novrier.

Now Kushina came out a girl because she and Raiden actually wanted to see the changes of humanity now the reason why Raiden went to the academy despite him having the skill to assist Hashirama and Mito was simply because Minato and Kushina wanted him to make friends with humans who match up to his age since like I said in chapter demons age mentally and physically at a much slower rate now we know in the ninja world a kid starts developing young especially early graduates like Kakashi and Itachi they matured faster now Raiden is the same he has a slower maturity rate than humans but around this time a demon of the same age would act like a four year old because that's the physical and mental state they are at while Raiden being a prodigy like Itachi and Kakashi matured faster. 

I hope this chapter flushes out Raiden's character a bit more because Novrier also pointed out that I didn't give enough of a personality to my main character an I think I can see where he's coming from so while I won't really edit my first chapters I hope that with your guys's help I can make it better and I tend to use first person pov because I tend to randomly go from one pov to the other.

Finally I am trying to not make Raiden to overpowered so the reason he used the sharingan he got from Shisui and not his Rinnegan or Rinne-Sharingan is because well he isn't one to squash a fly with a meteor to him using his Rinnegan and Rinne-Sharingan is overkill on someone like Zabuza but on someone like Orochimaru, Pein, Obito, Madara, or Kaguya he can cut loose a little bit.


End file.
